


May I Have This Dance?

by gxldenskyes



Category: Doctor Who, Sarah Jane Adventures
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:55:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24479074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gxldenskyes/pseuds/gxldenskyes
Summary: Do people still wear top hats to weddings?
Relationships: Rani Chandra/Clyde Langer, Sanjay/Luke Smith, Twelfth Doctor/Sarah Jane Smith
Kudos: 36





	May I Have This Dance?

It had been a lovely day. It could not have gone better.

Luke and Sanjay's wedding was perfect. The ceremony went just as planned and even those little tripped up words or laughs between were meant to be. They were now at the reception and everybody was enjoying the party.

Sarah Jane watched as Luke and Sanjay had their first dance. She remembered noticing how Sanjay looked at Luke when she went to see him at Oxford once and now, they were married. She really couldn't be happier for her son in that moment. She stood at the side, her arm wrapped Sky who stood at one side of her. On the other side, Rani and Clyde held hands as they watched their best friend and his new husband. Maria stood with Alan and her girlfriend. Chrissie and Ivan were behind them whilst Carla, Gita and Haresh stood with each other. Sanjay's family were next to them as well as all of their collective friends. It was perfect. Everyone that was closest to them were all there. Everyone except one.

The party continued and everybody was dancing. Sarah Jane watched from the side as Luke and Sky danced. Luke always managed to embarrass his little sister and Sarah Jane couldn't help but chuckle. Her eyes then panned over to see Clyde doing the robot and she laughed again, shaking her head.

"Hi, can I get two glasses of white wine please?" Rani asked the barman. As she waited for her drinks, she watched over the room full of guests. She then spotted Sarah Jane standing against the wall, her arms crossed. She seemed to be content but Rani could see read Sarah Jane like a book. She knew she was waiting for him.

"That'll be a tenner." The barman said.

"Here you go." Rani handed him her money before taking the drinks, "Thanks."

Rani walked with the drinks, heading straight for Sarah Jane. Sarah Jane was practically in her own world that she didn't even notice Rani coming over.

"I thought you needed another." Rani shouted over the blare of the music.

"Oh," Sarah Jane turned, a little surprised. She took the glass from Rani, "Thanks. Cheers."

"Cheers." Rani clinked her glass with Sarah Jane's. The two women took a sip, a moment of silence between the two before Rani turned to her, "Have you heard from him?"

"From who?" Sarah Jane looked at Rani. She could tell just by the look on her face who she was meaning, "Oh. Him. No, I haven't."

"Did you not tell him?" Rani asked.

"I would have no clue where to send the invites." Sarah Jane shrugged, "Remember it was like that at my wedding."

"And yet, he still showed up." Rani replied.

"That was different." Sarah Jane turned. The wedding was still a little bit of a touchy subject.

"Yeah." Rani nodded. She didn't mean to stroke the wrong chord, "Sorry."

"It's okay." Sarah Jane shook her head, "You know how it is." Sarah Jane tried to push her emotions down as she thought of Peter, "But this is a happy occasion and besides, he's probably saving some faraway planet or chasing after some Zygons or even catching a tan on Florana." She paused before smiling back at Rani. She shrugged, "He could be anywhere."

"He should be here." Rani said in her very determined but compassionate way.

"He is whenever he needs to be." Sarah Jane nodded, looking down at her wine, "Wherever the TARDIS should take him."

"You miss him." Rani replied.

"I guess I do. But he's not what I'm focused on right now. I want to enjoy my son's wedding and not worry about him all the time." Sarah Jane replied, a smile, "I think you should too." She pointed to the dance floor.

Rani turned to in the direction in which Sarah Jane was pointing. She could see Clyde dancing but he soon stopped, looking around for someone. Finally, he looked in her direction and grinned. He gestured her over and she knew she was going to have to go up.

"You coming?" Rani asked as she turned to Sarah Jane.

"Let me finish this and I'll be right up." Sarah Jane smiled. She winked to the younger woman with a chuckle, "Go on."

Rani smiled before hugging Sarah Jane tightly. Sarah Jane watched as she left, going to the dance floor and joining Clyde. Sarah Jane smiled as she watched Clyde and Rani dance, seeing the love between the two.

Sarah Jane soon finished her drink but decided she needed some fresh air.

"Mum?" Sky said.

"Hey." Sarah Jane turned to see her daughter standing behind her, "You okay? You enjoying yourself?"

"Yeah, I am. Where are you going?" Sky asked.

"Oh, just outside. I'm a little warm." Sarah Jane replied. She noticed the worried look on Sky's face and chuckled, playing with her daughter's hair, "I'll only be five minutes. You go enjoy yourself."

"You'll be right back?" Sky raised an eyebrow.

"Of course I will." Sarah Jane smiled, "I'm not going to run away."

Sky pouted her lips a little and Sarah Jane saw the child she adopted four years before. Sky has grown up a lot in that time and Sarah Jane couldn't be more proud of her. Sarah Jane kissed Sky's forehead, pushing her dark blonde hair off her shoulders.

"I'll be right back." Sarah Jane smiled.

Sky finally nodded and let her mother go. Sky watched as Sarah Jane walked out of the reception hall and sighed. She then turned back to the dance floor and decided to join her brother and their friends and family.

As she finally reached the outside, Sarah Jane closed her eyes as the cold air hit her face. The breeze was soft and felt nice on her skin. Sarah Jane noticed a bench at the side and decided to sit down on it. The hotel that Luke and Sanjay's reception was being held at over looked over the Thames. It was peaceful out here, the water sloshing below as the city bustled in the distance. Sarah Jane closed her eyes, taking a deep breath as she relaxed. She kept her eyes closed for a moment, not paying much attention to anything going on around her until she heard that sound. That all too familiar sound. It almost sounded like home every time she heard it.

Sarah Jane's eyes shot open as she looked around herself. She stood up, trying to figure where the sound was coming from. It was coming from her left. Sarah Jane walked briskly in the direction of the sound, turning the corner to be met with the root of the sound. The TARDIS.

Sarah Jane walked slowly towards the police box as it finally materialised in front of her. She ran her hands over the blue wood before looking up to the windows. She could hear the soft hum of the disguised spaceship and she let go of a breath she didn't know she was holding. Her hand moved over to the handle, feeling the cold metal against her palm. Slowly, she pushed the door open.

It was different from the last time she had been in the spaceship. It was a lot more alike to the old interior she travelled with but it seemed to be a lot bigger. Sarah Jane shut the door behind her, walking slowly to the console. The TARDIS hummed gently and it was a little cold but it didn't bother her. What bothered her was the lack of life. Where was he? Where was his new companions? Where was anybody?

"Oh, I don't know if I should wear a hat or not!" Suddenly barked a Scottish voice, making Sarah Jane jump out of her skin. She turned, noticing the top of a mirror and the back of a grey head but she couldn't see the face in the reflection, "Who wears top hats to weddings anymore? It's so pointless. I think you should be allowed to wear your pyjamas to a wedding. A nice pair of long johns!"

An older man with grey hair in a black suit appeared from where Sarah Jane had heard the voice. He walked up the steps, holding a top hat in his hands. His features were strong, his nose and bright blue eyes being his most prominent features. He had not noticed she was in the TARDIS as he walked to the monitor on the console.

"Oh, I'm running out of time. I'll finally decide on the hat or not and the wedding will be over!" He said to himself. A couple of beeps were made from the console, "Yeah, like you would know what fashion is." Another couple of beeps, "Oh, don't start with me! I'm stressed enough as it is!"

"Ahem." Sarah Jane cleared her throat.

The man whipped around to see Sarah Jane standing in front of him. She couldn't read his expression and it made her stomach churn a little.

"Doctor?" She finally said.

"Sarah." He said softly. He could not have been happier to see her right now. She looked beautiful as she stood in the satin emerald green dress she wore with it's slightly flowy skirt and short sleeves, gold barely there heels on her feet. Her dark hair was straightened and was draped over her shoulders, "I'm not late, am I?"

"No." Sarah Jane chuckled, "You might actually be a little earlier than you usually would be."

"Well, I have tried to be on time the best I could." The Doctor itched his head. He turned to her, holding up the top hat, "Hat or no hat?"

"No hat." Sarah Jane replied.

"You're right." The Doctor nodded before going to walk out of the console room, "I need to change entirely. This outfit's not right at all."

"Doctor, stop." Sarah Jane grabbed his hand before he could disappear, "You look fine. You look great actually."

"Really? People say I look a bit like a magician." The Doctor looked at his clothes before back at Sarah Jane.

"Well, yes. I guess you do." Sarah Jane laughed, "I think it's perfect for a wedding though."

The Doctor smiled. He brought her hand to his lips, kissing the back of it softly before going down the stairs. Sarah Jane was a little worried, thinking he was going to disappear so she followed him. She watched as the Doctor put the hat down before searching for something.

"When did you regenerate?" Sarah Jane asked softly.

"A year and a bit ago." The Doctor replied, "It was a little bumpy if I'm going to be honest."

"Are you okay now?" Sarah Jane asked.

"Absolutely." The Doctor turned, that slightly wild grin that spans through all his incarnations, "Couldn't be better. I'm travelling with a girl called Clara now. She's brilliant. You'd like her a lot."

"Where is she now?" Sarah Jane asked.

"With her boyfriend." The Doctor made a face before chuckling, "She was the one who told me to come tonight. After getting the invite."

"What invite?" Sarah Jane asked, "We never sent out an invite to you?"

"Oh, Sarah." The Doctor turned to her, "You underestimate your kids."

"They're not kids anymore." Sarah Jane replied, a slight hint of sadness in her voice.

"No, they're not." The Doctor replied, grabbing a wrapped up present, "Ha-ha, gotcha!" He turned to her, "Do you think Luke and Sanjay will like it?"

"What is it?" Sarah Jane asked.

"Now, that would be telling." The Doctor winked before walking up the steps.

Sarah Jane just chuckled as she shook her head. She then followed him up the steps. She watched as the Doctor bustled around the console, unsure of what he was doing.

"You know, it's been five years since I saw you last." Sarah Jane said quietly. She played with her fingers a little, "I thought you might have... You might have forgotten me."

The Doctor turned to her. He could see the pain in her eyes and it killed him. So much happened over those years, for the both of them. He lost so many. He probably subconsciously put off seeing her but was surprised the TARDIS didn't bring him to her.

"I would never forget you, Sarah." The Doctor stepped closer to her. He cupped her cheek, "You know that."

Sarah Jane studied his face for a moment. She raised her hand, cupping his cheek too. The Doctor let out a tiny sigh that he wasn't sure she was aware of.

"You're eyes look sadder." She said softly.

"I'm okay." He smiled, "You don't need to worry about me."

"I worry about you all the time." Sarah Jane replied. A smile appearing on her face, "You know that."

The two looked at one another for a moment before they hugged. Sarah Jane wrapped her arms around his neck whilst the Doctor wrapped his arms around her waist. It felt so good to be in each other's arms once more. The Doctor pressed his nose into her hair, taking in her sweet scent and he smiled. They broke off the hug as the two looked at one another. Sarah Jane took his hand in hers, her thumb rubbing the back of his hand.

"Come on," Sarah Jane gestured to the doors, "They'll be wondering where we are."

The two headed out into the night. They walked to the hotel doors before the Doctor suddenly stopped. Sarah Jane thought there was something wrong and she was worried.

"What is it?" She asked. She could hear her younger self every time she asked the Doctor that.

"Are you not cold?" The Doctor asked, his brow furrowed. Sarah Jane laughed.

"No, I actually came out here because it was so warm in there but you're glad I did because if I didn't, God knows how long you would have been deciding between that hat and full Viking armour." Sarah Jane replied.

The Doctor smiled with a chuckle before the two headed inside.

Maria stood with Gita and Haresh as they spoke. Maria laughed at something Haresh said as she looked around the room. She then noticed Sarah Jane and a man she didn’t recognise coming back into the large hall. They were holding hands as they walked in and were close to one another. Gita noticed too and whilst Haresh continued talking, Gita grabbed his arm and shook it.

“Haresh!” Gita exclaimed, wide eyed. She pointed to Sarah Jane, “Look.”

Haresh turned and frowned slightly. He was surprised to see Sarah Jane but he was not nearly as nosey as his wife.

“Oh, I wonder who that is.” Haresh smiled before turning back to continue but was stopped by Gita.

“No, that must be Sarah Jane’s new man.” Gita said before gasping, “Or maybe that’s the one that’s been in the shadows this whole time. Although, I thought it was that guy who ran at her wedding but he was a lot younger. Oh, I can’t keep up.” Gita rolled her eyes. She then turned to Maria, “Do you know, my darling?”

“I think I might have an idea.” Maria said with a little chuckle, watching Sarah Jane and the man talk to one another.

“Do you want a drink?” Sarah Jane asked, not aware of the song that was playing changed into another song. She looked over to the bar before turning back to the Doctor, “What is it?” The Doctor wore a look on his face that she couldn’t read. What was he thinking? She chuckled, “What is it? You’re making me feel nervous.”

The Doctor said nothing as he held out his hand to her. Sarah Jane looked at his hand before up to him.

“May I have this dance?” The Doctor asked quietly.

Sarah Jane looked at him for a moment. The Doctor didn’t really know what to say but he felt like was floating when Sarah Jane laughed. She looked up at him, rubbing her lips together before taking his hand.

“Yes.” Sarah Jane nodded, “Yes, you may.”

The Doctor smiled and the two walked to the dance floor. The Doctor rested his hand on her waist as Sarah Jane rested her hand on his shoulder. They clasped their other hands together and soon, began dancing.

Maybe I didn’t treat you

Quite as good as I should

Maybe I didn’t love you

Quite as often as I could have

Little things I should have said and done

I just never took the time

Luke danced with Sanjay, his eyes looking around for a moment. He noticed his mother finally on the dance floor and smiled. He then noticed who she was dancing with and though he didn’t recognise this face, Luke knew it was the Doctor.

”Who’s that?” Sanjay asked as he looked over his shoulder.

”That’s him.” Luke said as he watched his mother and the Doctor. He smiled before looking at his new husband, “That’s the Doctor.”

You are always on my mind

You are always on my mind

”Rani?” Clyde said it in her ear, “Look.”

Rani turned to see Sarah Jane and a man that she instantly knew was the Doctor dancing. The couple watched as their friends swayed together. Sarah Jane rested her head on his shoulder, closing the space between them as she closed her eyes. They continued to sway as they turned, the Doctor now facing them. His eyes were closed as he rested his face in her hair. He opened his eyes, finally making eye contact with Rani and Clyde. He lifted his head slightly as Rani and Clyde stood together, their arms wrapped around each other’s waists. The two waved to him and the Doctor smiled, winking to them.

Rani and Clyde chuckled before going to dance once more. The Doctor turned when he felt Sarah Jane lift her head to look at him. The two looked into one another’s eyes and they smiled to each other before cuddling into one another and dancing the night away.


End file.
